Messaging channels are used as a means of communication between devices of users, for example, mobile phones, tablets, or laptops. A messaging channel typically comprises a messaging application that executes on a client device and uses communication mechanisms that may involve an online system. Examples of messaging applications include over the top (OTT) messaging applications like APPLE BUSINESS CHAT and FACEBOOK MESSENGER are becoming increasingly complex. An OTT service refers to a service you use over the network services of your service provider. Each messaging channel may use a different protocol/code/format. For example, different messaging channels provided by different vendors typically use different protocols/codes/formats.
Conventional messaging applications associated with messaging channels do not support use of forms. Forms allow for interactivity similar to the World Wide Web. However, conventional messaging applications use a text-based interface (e.g., type YES to proceed, NO to stop, etc.). Such interface may be adequate for very simple user interactions that require simple questions/answers but becomes cumbersome with complex user interactions, for example, if the user needs to provide data for several input fields or if the user needs to make a choice between a large number of elements. Conventional messaging applications do not support forms because supporting forms typically requires user interface development associated with different messaging applications and messaging channels. Since each messaging application uses a different protocol/code/format developers are often unable to keep up with changes in messaging applications. As a result, conventional messaging channels often provide poor user experience for users communicating using the messaging channels.
The figures depict various embodiments for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following discussion that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles described herein.